


Dancing Through Life

by GlamourHobo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Lucio - Freeform, Modern AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: It's Lucio birthday and he's in the prime of his life. What does any man do in the prime of his life? Party like there's no tomorrow. Lucio drags his drama school roommate, Julian, out on the town. The two manage to sneak their way into a star-sutdded Hollywood party. Lucio has no idea just what is instore for him tonight.This is a one-shot based off my "Limelight" Arcana AU. I also was greatly inspired by the song "Dancing Through Life" from the Wicked Musical. It just seemed very Lucio. Happy birthday goat-man!
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dancing Through Life

Lucio tilted the vanity mirror to get a better look at his face. He was dressed to the nines and ready to party. He puckered his lips and lifted his head before giving himself a wink. A scoff is heard beside him. Lucio turns to Julian, who is lounging on a settee in the dressing room.

“You’re just jealous, because I make this look good,” Lucio says with an unprecedented air of confidence.

“No. I’m pretty sure it’s just because you’re an ass,” Julian replies with his characteristic smirk.

“You can’t talk to me like that. It’s my birthday!” Lucio says aghast.

“Then you must treat every day like your birthday… As much as I like a good party and a good drink, even I can’t do it everyday. I want a few more years on this liver and to make it through school,” Julian jokes.

The two were both attending the same acting school. Rent was cheaper with two people, so they had become roommates. Both had risen from meager means, but still managed to sneak into various parties around town. Lucio believed rubbing the right elbows along the way would get him to where he needed to be. His career was already on the rise from the mouths of talent scouts.

“The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lessons.  
Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to become less callow, less shallow. But I say, why invite stress in? Stop studying strife!  
And learn to live the unexamined life” Lucio says dramatically before swinging around to pose.

_“Dancing through life, skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless for the brainless  
Why think too hard when it's so soothing?_

_Dancing through life, no need to tough it  
When you can slough it off as I do  
Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters  
It's just life, so keep dancing through”_

“I just want to live past my twenties if I can,” Julian says before swiping a hand through his auburn locks.

_“Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less when you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try never look foolish_

_Dancing through life, mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing  
When you're dancing through life”_

“So what’s the most swankified place in town?” Lucio asks, ignoring Julian’s concerns.

“That would be the Ozdust ballroom,” Julian says with a sigh.

“Sounds perfect. Let’s head down there and dance till daylight. I’ll find the prettiest girl and give her a whirl,” Lucio says with a new grin that’s all teeth.

//////////////////////////////////

_“Dancing through life down at the Ozdust,  
If only because dust is what we come to,  
Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through”._

Nadia watched her parents chatting off in the distance with all the other socialites. Supposedly the “Ozdust Ballroom” was the place to be. Nadia was bored. Her eyes caught another desperate soul making their way towards her. Nadia held back a sneer.

“Ms. Satrinava. You look so much like your parents it is uncanny. Might I have this dance?” said the pale noodle of a man in fancy clothes. The man looked to be almost twice her age and close to death.

“Who are you?” Nadia asks.  
“Well I’m… I’m Peter Vlastomil,” he said with indignation. 

Nadia tried her best to not role her eyes. The only reason anyone seemed to talk to her or interact was because of her family background. They wanted an in to the Satrinava dynasty or garner their favor. It made her sick. She was not the kind of woman to be used.

“As much as I would love to dance, I’m afraid I’m just not feeling up to it. Perhaps you can dance with my sister instead?” Nadia replies, gesturing to Navra, who is making her way around the dancefloor.

“Oh. Yes. Yes, very good…” Vlastomil says before wandering into Navra’s direction.

Nadia finally released a sigh she’d been holding. She hoped the night ended soon. Or she hoped something exciting would happen. Not moments later, it seemed as if Nadia’s prayers were answered. Nadia quirked a brow as she watched two young men sneak into the main room from the kitchen area. They were anything but inconspicuous. 

One of the young men seemed to have dressed himself in the guise of a man on the cover of a paperback romance novel. His shirt was suggestively left open, giving a peek of the expanse of his chest. The shirt is matched with an uncomfortably tight pair of pants. His grey eyes are half-lidded, with dark, purplish shadows around them. A cheshire grin was stretched onto his face.

The other looks like he came from right off the stage (perhaps because he did just steal his outfit from the school’s costume closet). The form-fitting outfit he wears is a perfect match for his companion. However, the main difference being the stark deep red of his outfit. The red seemed to make his pale skin and vibrant blond hair glow. He is wearing black eyeliner that sharply curves under his eyes that are a dazzling silver.

“Hmmmm...interesting,” Nadia said softly to herself as a small smile turned on her lips.

She watched as the two made their way around the room. She suppressed a laugh as she saw them sneaking horderves and glasses of champagne every opportunity. Who were these young men? They obviously weren’t meant to be here. Nadia was becoming slightly antsy as she stood there. That’s it. She just had to go introduce herself. 

Nadia made her way through the crowd with a sense of determination. She grabbed a champagne glass of her own as she passed a waiter. She wasn’t sure how many drinks the duo had put down since watching them, but they looked slightly less composed than she did. The blond of the pair met her gaze with a toothy grin.

“Hello...what do we have here?” he practically purred. 

“Hello, I’m Nadia. Might I ask who you are?” she asks.

“Well, I’m the birthday boy. Of course!” the blond says enthusiastically as his eyes roam down your body.  
“Are you now?” Nadia says in amusement. 

The other of the duo finally takes notice of Nadia's arrival. His eyes go wide. Ah. So he definitely recognized her. The ‘birthday boy’ still seemed oblivious. It was somewhat nice to apparently be another face in the crowd to someone. It made Nadia not even mind the leering of the blond as much.  
“Lucio, do you even know who that is?” Julian hisses into the other’s ear.

“No. The question is does she even know who I am?” Lucio says with a laugh.

“You seem very confident in yourself,” Nadia remarks.

“Confident enough to ask you for a dance,” Lucio says as he holds out his hand.

Nadia eyes his hand for a moment before taking hold. Lucio is practically giddy with excitement. He managed to get a girl for the night.. He winks at Julian before heading out onto the dancefloor with Nadia. Julian just stands there completely dumbfounded at what has just occurred. 

Somehow Lucio and Nadia end up dancing the remainder of the night together. Lucio spills his dreams of being a famous actor someday and Nadia listens intently. She had spent much of her adult life wondering what it would be like to be anonymous and Lucio was the opposite. With every break from a dance, Lucio would charm his way into getting Nadia to have another drink. Needless to say, the pair was fairly out of their faculties in the late hours.

“You’re perfect,” Lucio says as he moves to hold Nadia close.

“You’re perfect,” Nadia says back.

“So we’re perfect together,” Lucio says as he buries his face in her hair.

Within the hour, the ‘birthday boy’ would get down on one knee and make a grand proposal to Nadia on the dance floor. In a surprise turn of events, Nadia would actually accept. Their whirlwind romance would be the talk of the town for years to come.

_“Dancing through life down at the Ozdust  
If only because dust is what we come to!  
And the strange thing, your life could end up changing  
While you're dancing through!”_


End file.
